Current floor power distribution systems are often difficult to assemble and conceal. Such systems may also be susceptible to fluid intrusion. Further, these systems may present trip hazards or interfere with the use or positioning of floor equipment. Thus, there is a need for a floor power distribution system that overcomes these deficiencies.